Joseph Seed
|religion = The Project at Eden's Gate |residence = Hope County |siblings = John Seed Jacob Seed Faith Seed |game = Far Cry 5 |image = |role = Main Antagonist |hair = Dark Brown |birthdate = 1974 |age = 44 |rank = Cult Leader |caption = The Father |title = Joseph Seed |alias = The Father |actor = Greg Bryk |status = Alive |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |eyes = Blue |weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) |profession = Preacher |birthplace = United States |fullname = Joseph Seed |affiliation = Seed family Project at Eden's Gate The Junior Deputy (optional) |spouse = Unnamed Wife (Deceased)|children = Unnamed Daughter (Deceased)}} Joseph Seed is the main antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate. He is a ruthless megalomaniac who is the founder and the leader of the Hope County-based religious cult organization "Project at Eden's Gate" alongside his siblings who he dubs "The Heralds"; Jacob, John, and Faith Seed. Eden's Gate has used both coercion and violence to bring the existing residents of Hope County into its cult, as ordered by Seed, and, as of the events depicted in the game, is in direct conflict with The Resistance and its members. Seed truly believes that he was chosen by God, and that he was told of the coming end of the world. His goal is to protect his followers, or "children" from the coming end and lead them to "Eden's gate." He had a wife that he had a daughter with and they got in some type of accident. When he was in the hospital he says they handed him a pink bundle filled with tubes (his daughter). He killed her by taking the tubes out and that’s all we know so far before release. Fate In the secret ending, if the junior deputy sheriff refused to arrest him for 5 minutes in the beginning of the game, Sheriff Whitehorse would call them and the Marshall Burke to retreat from the church, knowing fully well that the cultists would ambush them for what they about to do. However, Burke threats to arrest both the junior deputy sheriff and Whitehorse for their action but Whitehorse contents with the outcome and leave the church, ending the game. In the resist ending Joseph is fought and is defeated and arrested but is revealed to be right after all when a nuke ignites and burns the whole county, Seed is taken in a truck along with the deputy and his allies and try to reach Dutch's bunker but they crash which presumably kills everyone but the father and the deputy, eventually the father carries the deputy into the bunker and cuffs him to the bed post while he kills Dutch and he reveals to the deputy he should kill them for what he has done but instead decides to spare them and instead and add them to the "family". In the walk away ending, Joseph thanks the player for their decision, and they leave with Sheriff Whitehorse and the two deputies, as the player begins to succumb to Bliss poisoning. Trivia *Joseph Seed is the youngest main antagonist at 44, right after Hoyt Volker from Far Cry 3 who was 45 years old. *He bears a strong resemblance to another cult leader, David Koresh. Whether this is intentional or not is unknown. *His fate is similar to Pagan Min since the player can end the game very early by waiting to do necessary action. *Joseph is the only main far cry villain ever to survive the game no matter what. Gallery JosephSeed1.JPG JosephSeed2.JPG fc_falls-end-calendar_ncsa.jpg|Joseph Seed speaking to his Cult. download (12).jpg|Joseph Seed praying with his Cult in their church. Far-Cry-5-prevew-key-art.jpg|Joseph and the Cult raising their guns in the church. Deputy Hudson Crashed Chopper.jpg 3358909-fc5_keyart_edensgate_rgb_1519869759.jpg far_cry_5_e3_2017-wide.jpg JosephSeedPosterImage.jpg pt-br:Joseph Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Alive